


These Razors Ain't Your Roses

by trollopfop (storyinmypocket)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, M/M, WriterInADrawer 4.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyinmypocket/pseuds/trollopfop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in Mexico, John Hart's playing tourist. He gets an unexpected visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Razors Ain't Your Roses

It's the sound at his window that wakes him. You learn to be twitchy in the Time Agency, and even in early 21C Guadalajara, that scrabbling noise is enough to jolt him awake, gun in hand, before his mouth can form a sleepy _"¿Quién está alli?"_

Always helps to know the local lingo, but it's not needed here. Once his brain catches up with his reflexes, the figure perched in his now-open tenth story window is unmistakable, and when John flicks a light on, so's the man's expression, for the entire five seconds John gets to see it.

The Time Agent currently known as Jack Harkness (formerly known as _his;_ to hell with the other names) snarls at him to turn it off. He does.

He knows that expression, that tone: last time he saw his old partner like this was just before he disappeared.

"So you'll be running again," John says, and wonders if he should feel guilty. He's been dicking about, playing tourist, while Jack was burning all his bridges, _again._ Then he reminds himself that Jack didn't want him there, wouldn't have let him help even if he _had_ been there, and since when does he care about a bloody great lot of Earth children anyway?

Satisfied with that line of thinking, he smiles. Jack's fist slams into his jaw, and the kiss that follows tastes of alcohol and despair. It's exactly how it should be.

Jack's running, but this is proof enough that they'll find each other again, whenever the despair and rage get to be too much. It's twisted and dysfunctional, but it's theirs, and always will be. He'll be used and discarded, as usual, but he smiles wider, and when he hits back, all it means is _I love you._

It's enough.


End file.
